personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Machine/History
2002 January 1 - Day 1 Finch begins to train the Machine, starting by asking it if it can see and identify him. February 16 - Day 47 Finch is tests the Machine's ability to find him by playing hide and seek. June 10 - Day 161 Finch teaches the Machine to track persons of interest. The Machine is receiving feeds for New York only. Finch estimates that the Machine is 4-5 years away from completion. 2003 September 6 - Day 614 Finch takes the Machine for a test run by going to a casino in Atlantic City and playing blackjack. Early the next morning, as Finch leaves the casino, the Machine saves him from a hit and run accident. 2005 February 8 - Day 1135 Alicia Corwin and Nathan Ingram discuss the Machine in Battery Park. Nathan gives Alicia the first number. February 24 - Day 1151 The Machine goes online. It generates its first relevant social security number, which is associated with a DIA agent. After Ingram passes the number on to Alicia Corwin, the government liaison, the agent is found to be a traitor. Finch shows Ingram how the Machine operates by finding patterns in activities that no human would ordinarily look for. It then perceives Ingram as potentially under threat. 2007 Finch is teaching the Machine to distinguish the relevant information/list (terrorism or national security threat) from the irrelevant list. Finch and Ingram discuss the moral implications of ignoring the irrelevant list. At this point in time, only eight people know about the existence of the Machine. Jessica Arndt's photograph is shown on the monitor as placed on the irrelevant list before Finch turns off the monitor. 2009 July 11 - Day 2749 Both Ingram and Finch prepare to ship the Machine to its new home. However, Ingram is worried about the fact that the Machine could possibly become compromised at some point, while Finch disregards his worries. Finch claims that the Machine was inaccessible to all, and does everything itself, including repairing and improving itself. Ingram later in the day uses his administrative access to input a new function named "Contingency". (<-installed date was shown in Nathan's computer when Harold closed the contingency) July 12 - Day 2750 The Machine is boxed up and put on a train departing from Des Moines, Iowa. It is then transferred to Union Pacific Railway bound for Salt Lake City, Utah. 2010 September 26 - Day 3191 A van loaded with explosives kills Ingram and Finch suffers injuries to his neck and lower back. Finch reactivates the Contingency to find that Ingram was on the irrelevant list. Unknown day A black-ops team is sent into Ordos and eliminate all the software engineers working on a stolen version of the Machine before taking it to another location. Unknowingly John Reese and Kara Stanton, originally believed to be sent in to steal back a laptop computer from the Chinese, are sent into the abandoned city to make sure that the advance team have eliminated all the building's occupants as well as successfully extracting every piece of the stolen Machine from Ordos. 2011 February 3 - Day 3321 Baxter recruited Stanton in Dongsheng hospital in China. Sept. 16 - Day 3546 Finch and Reese meet in Queensborough Park and Finch recruits Reese to work with him. September 20 - Day 3550 Finch reveals to Reese that he receives the information about the numbers from a Machine that he has built for the government. 2012 January The Machine recognizes Reese. May Finch is apparently contacted by the Machine and it gives him the latest number over a pay phone. May 16 - Day 3789 A new number, identified as Caroline Turing's, is received by Finch. She is later discovered to be the hacker known as Root. May 18 - Day 3791 Root abducts Finch, and the Machine notes that continuity of operations has been compromised. After evaluating options, it contacts Reese on a pay phone. November 17 - Day 3974 Kara Stanton Uploads a virus to the machine. Then died and left "Harold Finch" in her notes. The machine starts to purchase pay phone companies in NY around mid Nov. 2013 April 18 - Day 4126 The data corruption caused by Stanton's virus reaches 86.914% Enough to make its primary operations shut down. April 30 - Day 4138 The machine goes into count down till 00:00:00, 01.05.2013 when it crashes and reinitiates itself in debug mode. Category:Storyline